1. Field
The present disclosure relates to radiation detectors including a photoelectric conversion layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inside of an object may be imaged using radiation having a high transmittance such as X-rays and γ-rays. Therefore, radiation may be used for medical diagnosis and in non-destructive tests to view the contents inside of an object. The amount of radiation transmitted through an object may vary depending on a density of an object, and, therefore, the inside of the object may be imaged by measuring a difference in the transmission amount.
For example, a photoelectric conversion material (e.g., a photoconductor), may be used to detect the difference in the radiation transmission amount. When irradiating radiation on the photoconductor, electron-hole pairs are generated in the photoconductor, and the electron-hole pairs are separated into electrons and holes and converted into electric signals. According to an amount (intensity) of the radiation that reaches the photoconductor after passing through the object, an amount of electric charges generated in the photoconductor may vary, and the inside of the object is imaged by using the difference in the electric charge amount.
A voltage supply source may supply a direct current (DC) voltage to the photoconductor to form an electric field to separate the electric charges generated in the photoconductor.
However, due to various factors discussed herein, the performance of a conventional photoconductor may be reduced due to corrosion of the photoconductor and/or a leakage current varying the electric charge.